kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: Revenge of the Mysterians
Godzilla: Revenge of the Mysterians is a spin-off of KB's Godzilla main series. It was released in 2018 as KB Fan Fiction's 223rd feature film. Plot Ten years before Godzilla: Monster of Monsters, an alien force known as the Mysterians launched a full-scale invasion of the Earth, sending their battle robots, the Mogueras, to the planet. Eventually, the Earth claimed victory and the Mysterians were sent retreating. However, they have left a few dormant Mogueras on Earth, and one of them would reactivate ten years later and encounter Godzilla. The film primarily takes place between Godzilla vs. the Space Monsters and Godzilla Island. Godzilla and Mothra discover the Moguera unit, which has been deactivated and buried in a landslide outside Mission City during a fight with Varan and Baragon in War of the Monsters. At the same time, cryptozoological research and defense organization MONARCH investigates the activity. MONARCH receives information from the UNGCC (United Nations Godzilla Cooperation Committee) that the robot was once in their records, and transports the robot to the UNGCC headquarters in Mission City. In the process, the Moguera unit reactivates and transmits a signal heading straight to Mysteroid, the Mysterians' home world, before going offline again due to processor damage. The signal notifies the presence of Godzilla on Earth to the Mysterians, who respond by reactivating the remaining Mogueras on Earth and setting them to attack Mission City. Godzilla and Mothra fight the Mogueras and manage to destroy several of the machines before the Mogueras were sent retreating. Later, a Mysterian delegation fleet arrives on Earth and meets the UNGCC and MONARCH officials, where they hold a conference at the UNGCC's base. The Mysterians list their proposals to the UNGCC and MONARCH officials: a 3km-radius strip of land and the right to interbreed with the human women of Earth. The reason for this is that 100,000 years ago, Mysteroid was decimated by a nuclear civil war. Some Mysterians were able to escape to other planets before their planet was rendered uninhabitable due to the emission of radioactive substances which has left a majority of the aliens' population deformed and crippled. The proposed interbreeding with women on Earth would produce healthier offspring and ensure the survival of their race. The Mysterian delegation also warns the Earth officials that dismissing their proposal will cause them to exact their revenge to Earth for defeating them in the battle ten years before. Meanwhile, the Mysterians build a dome base outside Mission City. Another band of Mysterians arrive to inspect the Moguera unit kept in containment at the UNGCC base. However, this band of Mysterians is representing the rebel faction of the Mysteroid Civil War, which rivals the faction represented by the delegation which met the UNGCC and MONARCH earlier in the film. The Mysterian rebels offer assistance to the UNGCC to upgrade and reprogram the Moguera into a defense machine. With the intention for the machine to assist Godzilla and the UNGCC, the organization renamed the mech as an acronym: MOGUERA (Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-Type). Soon, Godzilla and Mothra make their way to the Mysterian Dome, where they are overwhelmed by the Mysterians' advanced weaponry. Meanwhile, MOGUERA is deployed by the UNGCC and the Mysterian rebels to the site, where the robot easily destroys the Mysterians' siege weaponry. The UNGCC releases their latest weapon, the Markalite FAHP (Flying Atomic Heat Projector), a gigantic lens that can reflect the Mysterians’ weaponry, to assist the monsters in the battle. Later, MOGUERA battles and destroys the two remaining Mogueras but is gravely damaged upon breaking into the Mysterian Dome, where Godzilla and Mothra manage to break into. The Mysterian rebels send the Mysterians retreating before Godzilla finally fires his atomic breath to the Dome, destroying it. The rebels bid farewell to the Earthlings before returning to Mysteroid. However, realizing a deal made by the rival Mysterian group, a female MONARCH officer agrees to become Earth's ambassador to Mysteroid and recruits a small group to join the Mysterian rebels in rebuilding their home world. Cast * Godzilla * Mothra * MOGUERA Category:Films Category:2018 films Category:KB Godzilla films Category:Films rated PG-13